In work collaborative with a student at UNC we explored genetic variants related to nitric oxide signaling and carbon monoxide in relation to preeclampsia, using a family-based design. Another project had to do with air pollution and effects on inflammatory pathways that may be mediated by methylation. We found short-term effects (within 24 hours) based on a panel study of healthy students in Shanghai and are now considering long-term effects of ambient levels, using US data from the Sister Study.